


Gone Astray

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Elder Scrolls Kink Meme Fills [16]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Community: skyrimkinkmeme, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingering, Grumpy Fucking Wolfboy - Freeform, Nord, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, breton - Freeform, cross racial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilaine stumbles into Vilkas' room by accident. It goes about as well as you'd think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone Astray

The Jorrvaskr living quarters were darker than she remembered.

Where was Skjor’s old room? Kodlak had given it to her now that she was a member of the Circle, and Ilaine couldn’t remember how she’d found it before. This was ridiculous. She’d been here months, surely she couldn’t have forgotten so quickly. And her own room, to boot! Her mother had been right, she was as stupid as two scamps in a treasure house. The living quarters weren’t large either, just dark, and she wasn’t drunk. Was it left or right? She went right, and found herself in a small corridor with two doors either side of her. One set of doors was already open, and she peered in, but it was just a bar and some shelves with various items on them. The other was closed, and she tried the handle. It opened, and the Breton stepped curiously inside.

When Vilkas’ door opened, he didn’t know what to expect. The wolf was in the corner of his room, having just trimmed his beard and re-applied his warpaint. He was wiping his skin clean, shirt strewn over a nearby chair, and watched Ilaine peer in. He immediately hid. He didn’t know why he did it, but the wolf blended with the wall, gazing at her as she entered the room. The moment she was clear of the door, he slid behind her and shut it loudly. She jumped, spinning on her heel, and blushed like a maiden the moment she noticed him. Within seconds he had pinned her against the door and was glaring down at her.

“You go wandering into peoples’ rooms often, Breton?” he growled. His eyes flared up as he smelt her heart pumping frantically in her chest.

“V-Vilkas,” she whimpered, trying to get her breathing under control. His closeness, his heat and scent was making her head light. His body over her was sculpted and perfect, not bad for a man who was close to thirty. “I-I got lost.”

“Perhaps this’ll teach you your way,” he said, and lunged, capturing her mouth in a hot kiss that made the Breton fall against the door. She moaned into his lips, and confused arousal flooded her body. Since when had this been a thing? Vilkas, wanting her? Was this a cruel joke? If it was, she wasn’t laughing in the slightest. He didn’t like her, and she knew it. But if that was the case, then what was this?

“W-what?” she managed to get out, as he ravaged her mouth.

“I can smell your heart beating in your chest,” he growled, and somehow, that was the sexiest thing anyone could have said to her. Dressed in only a shirt and trousers, she felt it intensely when he slid a hand down her body and ground the heel of his palm against her nub – an area untouched by hands other than her own. Heat flushed her form and her legs turned to jelly at the sensation. His lips found hers once more, and bruising kisses were bestowed upon her. He picked her up and moved over to the bed, putting her down as he crouched over her and grasped the waistband of her trousers. She was so petite in his hands, slender and tight as a spring. He pulled her trousers down, kissing her legs as they were exposed and feeling her squirm beneath him. His tongue trailed at the soft, sensitive areas behind her knees and Ilaine lost her voice. He pressed his teeth gently against her calf and she whimpered, feeling herself get wet from just that.

“T-teeth,” she stuttered. Vilkas pulled away somewhat. “No, more!” she said hurriedly. He gave her more, biting down her leg and watching how her toes curled as he flicked his tongue over her shin. He bit up her leg, tongue on her inner thigh. When he slid it beneath the cloth of her smalls, dipping into her lower lips, the Breton nearly shrieked. He grasped the cloth with his teeth, pulling it down her legs before returning his tongue to her centre. Ilaine couldn’t breathe, her eyes wide open as he assaulted her tender nub. It was nothing she had ever felt before and the pleasure he gave her was so intense she was almost passing out. He pinned her squirming hips to the bed, draping her slender legs over his shoulders as he attacked her core with his tongue. A large hand snaked up her body to cup her breast, thumb rubbing her nipple and feeling her shiver beneath his touch. Her flavour was delectable, he knew she ate as many Jazbay grapes as she could physically get her hands on, and she tasted sweet from the fruit.

His wolf was enjoying the lush, pliant Breton squirming beneath him, and his tongue elongated and roughened, sliding inside her. If she wanted to question it, she didn’t seem able to phrase the words, and he tongue-fucked her into what he was determined to be the first orgasm of many. He couldn’t get enough of her flavour, and the Breton reached down, pulling on his hair. He snarled in pleasure at the feeling. He would have told her to pull her, to urge him on faster, but his mouth was busy, so he settled for digging his nails into her hips, groaning at each shaky yank. Her thighs quivered around his head, her body coiled tight, and he looked up to see her head tossed back, honey hair spread around her shoulders as her small, tanned form shook. There was a sight he could die happy having seen.

When she came again, he removed his tongue from her, licking up the liquid dribbling from her and sliding up her body. He kissed her, letting her taste herself, and Ilaine whimpered, his scent filling her head. Vilkas slid his fingers inside her easily, and she arched into him with a cry. Without missing a beat he curled them within her and began to thrust them in and out, feeling her walls squeeze him.

“Too much,” she gasped, and he kissed her. Yet she arched her hips into his hand and seemed to spur him on, so his hand went faster, and the soft, wet hole squeezed him rhythmically as he worked her towards another orgasm. He tongued her breasts, sucking on her nipple as she writhed against him. His thumb pressed against her nub, and he flicked it once, twice, three times, clenching his fingers down on her swollen spot until she cried out his name again. He withdrew his fingers and pulled down his trousers. Vilkas wore nothing beneath them, so when they were gone, his cock popped free. He grasped her hips, sliding himself into her and cupping her rear. He slowly thrust into her, cock rubbing her sensitive walls hard enough to get her whimpering. Feeling her adjust, he drew back, and increased his pace, kissing her as she moaned his name desperately. His hips slapped into hers with gathering roughness as the Breton writhed in ecstasy below him. Later, he’d finger her again for longer this time, eat her out as he did so.

“Ilaine,” he breathed, biting her neck as he palmed her breasts, thrusts rough in her snatch. The girl seemed unable to speak, mouth trembling as he kissed down her jaw. He lavished attention upon her, his hands and mouth never stilling even for a moment as he attended her. One thumb found her clit again, and he timed his thumb to move with his hips. He felt it when her world shattered, because she squeezed him hard enough to make him groan. He rode out her orgasm, pausing when she was done as he tried not to cum yet. In a few moments, he was ready, and he barely gave her a moment’s reprieve before he put his wolfish strength into fucking her into the bed, wrenching groans and desperate cries from her as he ruthlessly fucked her. She cried out his name, fingers digging and scoring lines into his back. Oh gods yes, she was joining in now, holding him tight against her as they took their pleasure together. She was so wet, and she clenched onto him in need as he stoked her into a pleasured frenzy. She came again, and Vilkas cupped her head and held her close, kissing her as he twitched and spilt in her.

They lay together for a while, and then Ilaine tapped his shoulder, blushing.

“Vilkas,” she whispered. “Can I sleep in your room from now on?”

He kissed the top of her head, and buried his face in her neck.

“Only if you sleep naked.”


End file.
